September 1
Events *5509 BC - Epoch of the late Byzantine calendar. * 462 - Possible start of first Byzantine indiction cycle. *1355 - Tvrtko I writes in castro nostro Vizoka vocatum from old town Visoki. *1532 - Lady Anne Boleyn is created Marchioness of Pembroke by her fiancée, King Henry VIII of England. *1644 - Battle of Tippermuir, Montrose defeats Elcho's Covenanters, reviving Royalist cause. *1715 - King Louis XIV of France dies after a reign of 72 years—the longest of any major European monarch. *1752 - The Liberty Bell arrives in Philadelphia. *1763 - Catherine II of Russia endorses Ivan Betskoy's plans for a Foundling Home in Moscow *1772 - Mission San Luis Obispo de Tolosa founded in San Luis Obispo. *1804 - Juno, one of the largest main belt asteroids, was discovered by German astronomer Karl Ludwig Harding. *1807 - Former US Vice President Aaron Burr is acquitted of treason. *1836 - Narcissa Whitman, one of the first white women to settle west of the Rocky Mountains, arrives at Walla Walla. *1859 - A solar superstorm effects electrical telegraph service. *1862 - American Civil War: Battle of Chantilly - Confederate forces attack retreating Union troops in Chantilly. *1864 - American Civil War: Confederate General John Bell Hood evacuates Atlanta after a four-month siege by General Sherman. *1870 - Franco-Prussian War: Battle of Sedan is fought, resulting in a decisive Prussian victory. *1873 - Cetshwayo ascends to the throne as king of the Zulu nation following the death of his father Mpande. *1875 - A murder conviction effectively forces the violent Irish anti-owner coal miners, the "Molly Maguires", to disband. *1894 - Great Hinckley Fire: A forest fire in Hinckley, kills more than 400 people. *1897 - The Boston subway opens, becoming the first underground metro in North America. *1902 - A Trip to the Moon, considered one of the first science fiction films, is released in France. *1905 - Alberta and Saskatchewan join the Canadian confederation. *1906 - the International Federation of Intellectual Property Attorneys (FICPI) is established. *1910 - Sport Club Corinthians Paulista, from Brazil, is founded. *1914 - St. Petersburg changes its name to Petrograd. * 1914 - The last passenger pigeon, a female named Martha, dies in captivity in the Cincinnati Zoo. *1923 - The Great Kantō earthquake devastates Tokyo and Yokohama, killing about 100,000 people. *1928 - Ahmet Zogu declares Albania to be a monarchy and proclaims himself king. *1934 - SMJK Sam Tet was founded by Father Fourgs from the St. Michael Church, Ipoh, Perak, Malaysia. *1939 - World War II: Nazi Germany attacks Poland, beginning the war. (See Invasion of Poland.) * 1939 - George C. Marshall becomes Chief of Staff of the United States Army. * 1939 - The Wound Badge for Wehrmacht, SS, Kriegsmarine, and Luftwaffe soldiers is instituted. The final version of the Iron Cross was also instituted on this date. * 1939 - Switzerland mobilises its forces and parliament elects Henri Guisan as head of army (an event that can only happen during war or during mobilisation) *1943 - World War II: Italy accepts armistice terms. *1951 - The United States, Australia and New Zealand sign a mutual defense pact, called the ANZUS Treaty. *1960 - Disgruntled railroad workers effectively halt operations of the Pennsylvania Railroad, marking the first shutdown in the history of the company. *1962 - Channel Television launches to 54,000 households in the Channel Islands. *1964 - Indian Oil Corporation formed after merging Indian Oil Refineries and Indian Oil Company. *1969 - A revolution in Libya brings Col. Muammar al-Gaddafi to power, which was later transferred to the People's Committees. *1970 - Attempted assassination of King Hussein of Jordan by Palestinian guerrillas, who attacked his motorcade. *1972 - In Reykjavík, Iceland, American Bobby Fischer beats Russian Boris Spassky and becomes the world chess champion. *1974 - The SR-71 Blackbird sets (and holds) the record for flying from New York to London: 1 hour 54 minutes and 56.4 seconds. *1975 - The last original episode of the American television series Gunsmoke airs on CBS after a record 20-year run. *1979 - The American space probe Pioneer 11 becomes the first spacecraft to visit Saturn when it passes the planet at a distance of 21,000 km. *1980 - Terry Fox's Marathon of Hope ends in Thunder Bay, Ontario. * 1980 - Chun Doo-hwan becomes president of South Korea after the resignation of Choi Kyu-ha. *1981 - A coup d'état in the Central African Republic overthrows President David Dacko. *1982 - Canada adopts a Canadian Charter of Rights and Freedoms as part of its Constitution. * 1982 - The United States Air Force Space Command is founded. *1983 - Cold War: Korean Air Flight 007 is shot down by a Soviet Union jet fighter when the commercial aircraft enters Soviet airspace. All 269 on board are killed, including US Congressmen Lawrence McDonald. *1985 - A joint American-French expedition locates the wreck of the [[Wikipedia:RMS Titanic|RMS Titanic]]. *1988 - YTV was launched. *1990 - The Communist Labour Party of Turkey/Leninist is founded, following a split from the Communist Labour Party of Turkey. *1991 - Uzbekistan declares independence from the Soviet Union *1996 - Daniel Komen breaks the 3000 metres world record in Rieti, Italy *2001 - Almost every single commercial television station in Vancouver switches network affiliations after a round of ownership changes in 2000 - the largest change in North America. * 2001 - The first orca calf (later named Nakai) is born through artificial insemination, to parents Kasatka and Tillikum. *2004 - The Beslan school hostage crisis begins when armed terrorists take hundreds of school children and adults hostage in the Russian town of Beslan in North Ossetia. * 2005 - Seven members and former members of the AFL-CIO form a new trade union organization, the Change to Win Federation. *2006 - Luxembourg became to first country to complete the move to all digital Television broadcasting. Births *1286 - Elisabeth Richeza of Poland, Queen of Poland (d. 1335) *1453 - Gonzalo Fernández de Córdoba, Spanish general (d. 1515) *1566 - Edward Alleyn, English actor (d. 1626) *1588 - Henry II, French nobleman (d. 1646) *1651 - Nataliya Kyrillovna Naryshkina, Tsaritsa of Russia (d. 1694) *1653 - Johann Pachelbel, German composer (d. 1706) *1711 - William IV (d. 1759) *1795 - James Gordon Bennett, American newspaper publisher (d. 1872) *1848 - Auguste-Henri Forel, Swiss entomologist (d. 1931) *1854 - Engelbert Humperdinck, German composer (d. 1921) *1855 - Innokenty Annensky, Russian poet (d. 1909) *1856 - Sergei Winogradsky, Russian scientist (d. 1953) *1866 - James J. Corbett, American heavyweight boxer (d. 1933) *1868 - Henri Bourassa, French Canadian politician and publisher (d. 1952) *1871 - J. Reuben Clark, Jr., American Undersecretary of State (d. 1961) *1875 - Edgar Rice Burroughs, American writer (d. 1950) *1876 - Harriet Shaw Weaver, English political activist (d. 1961) *1877 - Francis William Aston, Nobel laureate (d. 1945) *1878 - Princess Alexandra of Edinburgh and Saxe-Coburg and Gotha (d. 1942) *1883 - Didier Pitre, French Canadian ice hockey player (d. 1934) *1884 - Sigurd Wallén, Swedish actor and filmdirector (d. 1947) *1887 - Blaise Cendrars, Swiss writer (d. 1961) *1888 - Andrija Štampar, Croatian physician (d. 1958) *1889 - Richard Arlen, American actor (d. 1976) *1895 - Chembai Vaidyanatha Bhagavatar, Indian musician (d. 1974) *1896 - A.C. Bhaktivedanta Swami Prabhupada, Indian theologian (d. 1977) *1897 - Andy Kennedy, Irish footballer (d. 1963) *1899 - Andrei Platonov, Russian writer (d. 1951) *1904 - Johnny Mack Brown, American actor (d. 1974) *1905 - Elvera Sanchez, Puerto Rican dancer (d. 2000) *1906 - Joaquín Balaguer, President of the Dominican Republic (d. 2002) * 1906 - Franz Biebl, German composer (d. 2001) *1907 - Walter Reuther, American labor union leader (d. 1970) *1909 - E. Herbert Norman, Canadian diplomat (d. 1957) *1913 - Christian Nyby, American director and film editor (d. 1993) *1920 - Richard Farnsworth, American actor (d. 2000) *1921 - Willem Frederik Hermans, Dutch writer (d. 1995) *1922 - Yvonne De Carlo, Canadian-born actress (d. 2007) * 1922 - Vittorio Gassman, Italian actor (d. 2000) *1923 - Rocky Marciano, American boxer (d. 1969) * 1923 - Kenneth Thomson, Canadian businessman (d. 2006) *1925 - Art Pepper, American musician (d. 1982) *1926 - Abdur Rahman Biswas, President of Bangladesh * 1926 - Gene Colan, American comic book artist *1928 - Clifford Lincoln, Canadian politician * 1928 - George Maharis, American actor *1929 - Anne Ramsey, American actress (d. 1988) *1931 - Boxcar Willie, American country musician (d. 1999) *1933 - Ann W. Richards, American politician (d. 2006) * 1933 - Conway Twitty, American singer (d. 1993) *1935 - Seiji Ozawa, Japanese conductor *1937 - Ron O'Neal, American actor, director and screenwriter (d. 2004) * 1937 - Al Geiberger, American golfer *1939 - Lily Tomlin, American actress and comedian *1942 - C. J. Cherryh, American writer *1943 - Don Stroud, American actor *1944 - Leonard Slatkin, American conductor *1945 - Mustafa Balel, Turkish writer *1946 - Barry Gibb, English singer (Bee Gees) * 1946 - Roh Moo-Hyun, President of South Korea * 1946 - Greg Errico, American drummer (Sly & the Family Stone) *1947 - Al Green, American politician *1948 - Józef Życiński, Polish archbishop and philosopher *1949 - P.A. Sangma, Indian politician *1950 - Phillip Fulmer, American football coach * 1950 - Dr. Phil McGraw, American talk show host *1951 - Nicu Ceauşescu, Romanian politician (d. 1996) *1952 - Phil Hendrie, American radio personality *1954 - Dave Lumley, Canadian ice hockey player *1955 - Billy Blanks, American martial artist * 1955 - Bruce Foxton, English bassist (The Jam) *1957 - Gloria Estefan, Cuban/American singer * 1957 - Duško Ivanović, Montenegrin basketball coach *1958 - Armi Aavikko, Finnish singer (d. 2002) *1959 - Kenny Mayne, American sports journalist *1961 - Bam Bam Bigelow, American professional wrestler (d. 2007) *1962 - Ruud Gullit, Dutch footballer * 1962 - Tony Cascarino, Irish footballer *1963 - Stephen Kernahan, Australian rules footballer * 1963 - Carola Smit, Dutch singer *1964 - Brian Bellows, Canadian ice hockey player * 1964 - Cécilia Rhode, Swedish model * 1964 - Ray D'Arcy, Irish DJ and TV presenter *1966 - Tim Hardaway, American basketball player *1967 - David Whissell, Quebec politician *1968 - Mohammed Atta, Egyptian terrorist (d. 2001) *1969 - Henning Berg, Norwegian footballer *1970 - Hwang Jeong-min, South Korean actor * 1970 - Vanna, Croatian singer * 1970 - Mitsou, Quebec singer, television and radio host, actress *1971 - Ricardo Antonio Chavira, American actor * 1971 - Yoshitaka Hirota, Japanese composer * 1971 - Lââm, French singer * 1971 - Jimmy Snuka, American professional wrestler * 1971 - Hakan Şükür, Turkish footballer *1973 - J. D. Fortune, Canadian singer (INXS) * 1973 - Zach Thomas, American football player *1974 - Jason Taylor, American football player * 1974 - Jhonen Vasquez, American comic book artist *1975 - Scott Speedman, English-born actor * 1975 - Natalie Bassingthwaighte, Australian singer (Rogue Traders) * 1975 - Omar Rodriguez-Lopez, Puerto Rican guitarist *1975 - Cuttino Mobley, American basketball player *1976 - Jada Fire, American pornographic actress * 1976 - Marcos Ambrose, Australian racing driver * 1976 - Erik Morales, Mexican boxer * 1976 - Polly Shannon, Canadian actress * 1976 - Sebastián Rozental, Chilean footballer *1977 - Aaron Schobel, American football player * 1977 - Raffaele Giammaria, Italian racing driver * 1977 - Shoshana Bean, American stage actress * 1977 - David Albelda, Spanish footballer *1978 - Max Vieri, Australian soccer player * 1978 - Lucie Blackman, English murder victim (d. 2000) *1979 - Robert P. Olsson, Swedish actor * 1979 - James O'Connor, Irish footballer *1980 - Chris Riggott, English footballer * 1980 - Sammy Adjei, Ghanaian footballer *1981 - Clinton Portis, American football player * 1981 - Adam Quick, Australian basketball player *1982 - Ryan Gomes, American basketball player * 1982 - Paul Dumbrell, Australian racing driver * 1982 - Jeffrey Buttle, Canadian figure skater *1983 - José Antonio Reyes, Spanish footballer *1984 - Joseph Trohman, American musician (Fall Out Boy) * 1984 - Nick Noble, American soccer player *1986 - Gaël Monfils, French tennis player * 1986 - Anthony Allen *1987 - Dann Hume, New Zealand musician (Evermore) *1989 - Juliana Lohmann, Brazilian actress *1993 - Ilona Mitrecey, French singer *1994 - Bianca Ryan, American singer Deaths *1067 - Baldwin V of Flanders *1159 - Pope Adrian IV (b. 1100) *1256 - Kujo Yoritsune, Japanese shogun (b. 1218) *1414 - William de Ros, Lord Treasurer of England (b. 1369) *1557 - Jacques Cartier, French explorer (b. 1491) *1581 - Guru Ram Das, fourth Sikh Guru (b. 1534) *1600 - Tadeáš Hájek, Czech physician (b. 1525) *1615 - Étienne Pasquier, French lawyer (b. 1529) *1648 - Marin Mersenne, French mathematician (b. 1588) *1685 - Leoline Jenkins, Welsh lawyer (b. 1625) *1687 - Henry More, English philosopher (b. 1614) *1715 - François Girardon, French sculptor (b. 1628) * 1715 - King Louis XIV of France (b. 1638) *1818 - Robert Calder, British naval officer (b. 1745) *1943 - Charles Atangana, Cameroonian chief (b. 1880) *1947 - Frederick Russell Burnham, father of the international Scouting movement (b. 1861) *1957 - Dennis Brain, English musician (b. 1921) *1967 - Siegfried Sassoon, English poet (b. 1886) * 1967 - Ilse Koch, Nazi war criminal (b. 1906) *1969 - Drew Pearson, American newspaper columnist (b. 1897) *1970 - François Mauriac, French writer, Nobel laureate (b. 1885) *1977 - Ethel Waters, American singer (b. 1896) *1981 - Albert Speer, Nazi official (b. 1905) * 1981 - Ann Harding, American actress (b. 1901) *1982 - Haskell Curry, American mathematician (b. 1900) * 1982 - Wladyslaw Gomulka, Polish communist leader (b. 1905) *1983 - Henry M. Jackson, American politician (b. 1912) * 1983 - Larry McDonald, American congressman (b. 1935) *1985 - Stefan Bellof, German race car driver (b. 1957) * 1985 - Jay Youngblood, American wrestler (b. 1955) *1986 - Murray Hamilton, American actor (b. 1923) *1988 - Luis Alvarez, American physicist, Nobel laureate (b. 1911) *1989 - A. Bartlett Giamatti, American baseball commissioner (b. 1938) * 1989 - Tadeusz Sendzimir, American inventor (b. 1894) *1994 - Boris Malenko, American professional wrestler (b. 1933) *1998 - Józef Krupiński, Polish poet (b. 1930) * 1998 - Cary Middlecoff, American golfer (b. 1921) *1999 - W. Richard Stevens, Zambian computer scientist (b. 1951) *2001 - Brian Moore British sports commentator (b. 1932) *2003 - Sir Terry Frost, British artist (b. 1915) *2004 - Ahmed Kuftaro, Grand Mufti of Syria (b. 1915) *2005 - R.L. Burnside, American musician (b. 1926) * 2005 - Thanos Leivaditis, Greek actor (b. 1934) *2006 - Sir Kyffin Williams, Welsh landscape painter (b. 1918) * 2006 - Bob O'Connor, mayor of Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania (b. 1944) * 2006 - Nellie Connally, wife of Texas governor John Connally (b. 1919) * 2006 - Warren Mitofsky, American pollster (b. 1934) * 2007 - Roy McKenzie, New Zealand philanthropist (b. 1922) Holidays and observances *In the Eastern Orthodox Church, the new liturgical year begins on September 1. Also see September 1. *'Eastern (Byzantine) Catholic Church', the new Liturgical Year (Indiction) also begins. *Church of England - Saint Giles. *Cameroon - Jour d'Union Nationale Camerounaise. *Libya - Revolution Day (1969). *New Zealand - National R.A.K. (Random Act of Kindness) Day *Russia - Knowledge Day. *Singapore - Teachers' Day. *Slovakia - Constitution Day. *Uzbekistan - Independence Day (from USSR, 1991). *Start of the season when oysters are fit to eat (when month names contain an "R"). *Start of the partridge-shooting season ("St. Partridge"). *Deadline day of summer transfer window for all European Football Leagues *First day of Spring in Australia and New Zealand. *Aaron, brother of Moses *Aitillaha of Bet-Nuhadra, a companion of Acepsimas of Hnaita *Saint Giles External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- Category:September